battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Skywatch Aerial Alliance/@comment-11135771-20130921031549
(OOC: The Adminstrating Council is going to be an actual council. We will vote on all significant decisions for the SAA, and no council member's voice will carry more weight than any other's. We'll all discuss, and then take votes on what to do once everyone has spoken. So here's my first proposal to be voted for or against by the council.) ---- In light of the nuclear conflict between the USA and Russia and it's allies, I would like to propose an idea for review by the council. We will have a discussion, and then vote yes or no. ---- "As you will all know if you have been keeping up with recent events, or even looking outside for that matter (*makes a gesture in the air that opens the council chamber's blinds. Outside, it is clear to see that parts of the US, visible on the far horizon, are burning, with several mushroom clouds still visible*), you will know that the United States of Alerica and Russia have broken into all out nuclear war. ' '''The impact of this on the global situation will be devastating, to say nothing of the millions of lives lost in the last few hours, and the continued destruction that will be caused by the fallout from the sheer number of atomic weapons that impacted. In all honesty, a full nuclear winter is not at all unlikely at this point. ' '''This, in combination with the fact that I am not fully convinced that Russia and its affiliates will not try to attack us to gain a technological advantage, has led me to the conclusion that the best course of action from here is to have a backup plan. Or more specifically, I would like to propose that we attempt to terraform and eventually colonize Saturn's moon, Titan." (*opens an information sheet about Titan on the massive screen at the front of the room*) "It has already been discovered that Titan has liquid water on its surface, and the temperatures there, though terribly cold, are possible to work around. Due to a greenhouse effect caused by the thick clouds, Saturn's largest moon has an atmosphere that is relatively warm, or at least enough so that with proper equipment, we could venture outside of our ships for long enough periods that permanent structures could be built. ''' '''We don't know yet whether or not there is any actual land on Titan that isn't far beneath the oceans, but the ice covering the layer of water is more than thick enough to support large buildings. Which brings me to terraforming. The surface temperature of Titan is, to be honest, not currently high enough for people to live there comfortably, but we are the most technologically advanced faction on the planet. The reason that the surface temperature is so cold is because of a mirror effect from the atmosphere which reflects away a portion of the little sunlight that the moon gets, but I believe that with enough research and focused effort, we could find a way to potentially reduce the mirror effect and raise the temperature." "To conclude, and let the rest of you say your part, I will restate. I believe that we should send several ships to being a small colony on Saturn's moon, Titan, in case of the Earth becoming imminently uninhabitable or too dangerous for us. Titan is potentially livable, and with terraforming, could be made almost comfortable." "That is all I have to say. Please discuss this suggestion, and then we will take a vote on whether the idea should proceed or be cancelled." ---- (OOC: So basically, everyone in the SAA will say their thoughts on this, and then vote either yes or no. Whichever gets the most vote percentage wins, and you'd allowed to try to get other people to change their vote.)